It all started at Soul Academy MEMORY-LESS
by yuichibee
Summary: YORUICHI X SOIFON.. TRANSFEREE STUDENT, BROKEN HEARTED GODDESS, SOUL ACADEMY CONSPIRACIES, MEMORYLESS-What the mind forgets the soul remembers.. BETRAYALs? RATED T FOR VIOLENCE MIGHT CHANGE in the future.. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A YoruSoi Fan Fiction! ta-da! Yuri, indeed. Other pairings available. Available? Err? Ugh,.

The characters belonged to anime named BLEACH which belonged to Mr. Tite Kubo -just borrowed ehehe some characters are OC.. gomen-ne I was so caught up with Yoruichi x Soifon so here it is The pair was really bugging my mind lately and I've noticed that I was always day dreaming about them lols which resulted to this fan fiction. I thought that maybe I should also share my '-day-dreams- to other yorusoi fans out here

Please leave a review so I would know if you are also enjoying my day-dreams xD But, seriously I'm curious as to what you are thinking about this story since it was just my first. Aaaaand Again, I am really curious about what you feel or think about this ahaha So much talking? Here it goes. Hope you'd enjoy.

Chapter 1 Part One

She was driving a red bmw sports car on her way to Soul Academy.. The top 1 school in Japan wherein only the high-class people may enter.. She was wearing her typical school uniform, white short sleeve with collar underneath a black buttoned long sleeve with her school's logo on the upper left side but she always left it unbuttoned.. Sometimes she wear her favorite orange jacket on top of her uniform. You may think it's too hot? yeah, she's definitely hot lols no, their black long sleeve was made out of special materials. it won't make you feel hot and is enough for cold weather... While technically, female students are required to wear skirt, she and the shiba girl wasn't so interested to follow the rules..The boys wear the same too, the difference was they wear a white long sleeve underneath paired with a red tie..

She was the heiress of the Shihouin group of companies which includes mining, five star hotels, condominiums, resort hotel, and the top 1 university in Japan... Shin-O university She was talented, gorgeous, excellent, seductive, playful, sexy, and of course rich! Boys will kiss the ground she have stepped on... That's why they called her the 'goddess' because she definitely looks like one... She was playing hysteria by muse on her car.. Turns out it was One of her favorite song as she was fascinated about taking someone's heart and soul..

She was bobbing her head and lightly tapping her fingers enjoying the music.. suddenly her iphone rings.. She grinned as she saw Kuukaku's face on her mobile phone's screen..

Oh why hello Kuukaku-san, to what pleasure do I owe your call? she answered playfully knowing that her best-friend was raging in anger right now

Oh for fucksakes shihouin! we said 7:00 in the morning not 7 in the evening! It was already fuckin ten-o'clock now! Jesus!

What? she asked innocently..do I hold the key to the gymnasium? you can start that damn ceremony without me...She said as she maneuvered her bmw into an enclosed parking space inside the campus that is reserved only for the vip students

Fuck you! just get your ass here within five minutes!

Yoruichi chuckled! Okay, Okay I'm on my way Geez! The Shiba woman hung-up.. She switched off the engine, retreated the car keys and went out of her car.. She noticed that she was the only one missing the action cause everyone's car was present..

She made her way into the hallway, slamming the doors open with both hands.. The swarm of students backed away from her.. Some stare at her in awe, some began whispering malicious things, some are too scared to speak.. She paused for a while, cocked her head giving everyone her signature grin before walking past them coolly...

-change scene,..err setting? Err? On a parallel universe?-

It was Soifon's first day at the academy. She doesn't know that much about japanese culture. Her father sent her to study here as it was much safer and the school promises quality education. She was the only daughter, and the younger of the Feng siblings. She have five brothers, Three of them was in China with her father. The oldest Xinzhu was in Thailand, the one named kokuto' died four years ago.. Of all people, she didn't think that she'd be staying with the fox faced Gin Ichimaru... She doesn't hate him, in fact they were childhood friends.. Gin grew up in Japan but he was born in China..

Soi-chaaaaaan, Gin called from the door.. You betta get outta here coz we're runnin' late on our first day..

She straightened her uniform, making sure that everything is in order. She take a last glance of herself in the was wearing the uniform of the Shin-o Academy.. white short sleeves under a black long sleeve paired with a black skirt, knee length high socks and black shoes. Her black long wavy hair was left untouched, (same hairstyle when Yoruichi saves her from the tower xD you betta search it on youtube) Satisfied with her look, she took her grey atachi case. I'm coming! she said

When she opened the door, Gin has his weight supported by the door frame his always closed eyes opened halfway revealing his blue irises.. He was...in awe

Well, aren't ya one pretty lady? His eyes returned to its normal state (well, yeah that's normal for him)

Soi blushed at the sudden reaction of her best friend. She wasn't used at being complemented..

Let's go.. Soi started walking with Gin following behind her... Gin have a silver grey toyota hachi roku convertible.. it was a birthday gift.. They were on their way to Shin-o Academy.

Gin broke the silence. Are you worried?

How can you say so? Soi asked, a little bit startled by the question..

I bet yer not used at socializing.. He shrugged

Well,..I'm not good at handling attention.. she said

Don't worry.. Gin smirked at her, I'm with you.. I won't let anything happen to you He said before speeding off Soi smiled at him..

Thanks, I guess..

-fast forward xD-

We're here He said before turning off the engine and retreated his car keys..

He looked at her with his reassuring smirk (oh but he's always smirking like hell xD) If Soi didn't know Gin when they were little she wouldn't have notice the emotions on his features..

Soi pushed her nervousness away.. Shaking her head to clear her mind before glancing at Gin cheerfully..

- They were on the hallway on their way to their respective lockers when the door suddenly slammed open.. Everyone stopped dead on their tracks to see what had just happen..

only to find... ;)

Students backed away from the hallway, giving space for something Soi haven't noticed yet.. She was curious as to what was happening, even more when Gin suddenly pulled her closer to his side.. And when I say closer, it was indeed closer..

Gin was half embracing Soifon. His right hand was on Soifon's right waist, his arms encircling Soi protectively..

Don't look, Gin whispered. Soi can hear the low whispers, the tension of the hallway rising as steps can be heard approaching closer and closer..

Soi can tell that it was a step of a single individual. She doesn't have any idea what the fuck was happening. so she tried listening to the whispers around her.

Who was she? a girl asked..

maybe she was a newly transferred student like Soifon as she too have no idea what was happening..

She's the heiress of Shihouin Yuusuke.. this school was owned by her family girl no. 2 said

No way! the other whispered back.. girl no. 1 What was she doing here anyway? aren't vip students separated from us? Girl no. 3 asked

Let me answer that question for you.. a woman's voice said.. Everyone backed away from the three girls, not wanting to share their luck.. Golden irises scrutinizes the girls..

Girl no. 1 was hot she thought as her eye brow raised

Girl no. 2 a typical gossip girl

Girl no. 3 oh well, she's cute but I ain't into boyish types Chizuru adjusted her glasses, she's sweating cold big time..

Orihime was a bit dazed by the goddess in front of her. Tatsuki was worried about Orihime.. as the goddess of flash was also well-known in hunting girls.. She glanced at Orihime worriedly.

This wasn't left unnoticed by the Shihoin heiress.. an idea popped up on her mind, she let out a confident sigh, smirked, and stepped closer to the orange-haired girl..

I guess a minute won't hurt Kuukaku she thought.. As she cupped the girl's chin making everyone gasp.. The girl was dazed which only made her smirk grew into a devilish grin.. You know, since you're a very attractive girl, I won't punish you for not knowing me.. but, I need to take something from you as a sort of payment..

She leaned in and kissed the girl on the spot..

Tatzuki's eyes widened in shock, but she can't do anything or she'll live her college life full of misery or worse be kicked out of Shin-o

Soifon managed to take a peek. Unfortunately she can't see it clearly.. All she saw was a purple blob of hair in a ponytail..

The kiss lasted for 15 seconds.. and what's more shocking is the orange haired girl didn't pull away.. She was still in a wave of daze when the goddess pulled away..

Yoruichi was satisfied by Tatzuki's reaction..

She smirked at her before making her way towards the gymnasium...

She scanned the area quickly while on her way and she spotted the oh so familiar fox faced silver haired guy who's giving her a serious look.. Of course she did notice how he wrapped his arms around this girl protectively... She instantly took in the young girl's details.. from her long black wavy hair, to her silver irises, her petite frame, oh of course she automatically noticed that she was from another country since she doesn't look like a japanese...

That lasted within just a few seconds, but Gin did notice.. She maybe also the goddess of flash but Gin was also skillful in that area - T

he students swarm around Orihime, oh who would have thought that she'd be instantly famous after that kiss... The students pestered her with questions about what did the goddess tasted like? is she a good kisser? oh i'm so envious, how i wish it was me, and a lot of nonsense fangirl questions..

Tatzuki automatically pulled Inoue away from the swarm with Chizuru following behind...

That.. did not happen, Chizuru was still in state of shock..

Tatzuki was more interested about the meaning behind the goddess's smirk on her..

- Everything revert back to normal as soon as the goddess was out of sight..

What did just happen? Soi asked curiously Gin have forgotten that she's still holding Soifon in a protective way..

He gave her a reassuring grin.. Oh I've forgotten to tell you about the special students..

special students? she asked but everyone here was special Soi thought as the school only accepted students who are talented, and rich..

We may be from high class families but there's also a much more higher class. Isn't the names of Shihouin, Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Urahara and Shiba register something to you?

Soi's eyes widen when realization struck her!

The great Noble Houses she muttered..

Yes, Shiba's, Kuchiki's, and the Shihoin's were very powerful, be it in politics, business, and in social status. Hitsugaya's and Urahara's are a bunch of geniuses while Matsumoto's was at the same level of Shihouin-san's assets.. She was indeed very rich as she manage Matsumoto capital group.. Gin explained..

Well, they kind of rule this place.. They are the VIP students.. They have their own place in this school, and that place is restricted from us.. Only the members of their group was allowed to go inside.. Gin continued What's the name of their group? Exiles.. Gin said

NOTE: it was pronounced like Exiles( .less) (put that in your mind! Ek-si-less! Eksylles when I write Exile it was pronounced as Ek-sy-less.. eksyless I've repeated that for some time huh) -

change scene,..err setting? Err? On a parallel universe?-

Yoruichi walked inside the gymnasium.

Everyone turned around to see who's coming..

They were seated on the floor when she came.. All of them automatically stand to pay respect to the Gundancho-kakka Majority of them are males, they were wearing black uniforms with only their eyes can be seen.. some are wearing typical school uniforms..

must be the new recruits Yoruichi thought...

The hell! Kuukaku shouted She threw a Beer bottle straight to Yoruichi.. She was definitely pissed of right now.. Yoruichi saw that one coming gave a round house kick breaking the beer bottle into pieces.. She've done it gracefully and naturally.. not exerting much effort on the move she made..

Well, isn't that a nice way to say hello to your good friend? Yoruichi grinned..

Shut up! you better finish this fast or I'll get you beaten up..

Ohayou Gozaimasu Yoruichi-san! Kisuke greeted cheerfully

Yoh! Kisuke Yoruichi replied..

Toushiro wasn't so much interested, he had his earphones on.. He's sitting on the chair his eyes closed...

Kuchiki siblings was drinking tea, patiently waiting for her next move..

Matsumoto was busy talking to her so called boyfriend.. oh she's breaking up again with the newest guy...

Yoruichi scanned the area.. 40 people.. Hiya Kuukaku are you sure you've done something before I came here? there are too much of them -

Bullshit! I already sent 30 people home 6 are in the school's clinic...

Sounds like you. Yoruichi muttered..

She sighed, guess I have to do this alone now.. She said while she made a cracking sound with her neck..

All of you must have already known that Exilios wasn't just about being filthy rich or being so damn genius... We need 'capable' individuals not just people who are famewhores.. I won't be doing interviews because I don't believe in words.. What's important tome is to see you in action..

I'll separate you into two groups.. group 1 and group 2.. No rules, the last ten standing will fight me... Those who would be able to hit me will automatically be accepted as a member of Exilios...

Exilios was a fraternity founded by the Exiles in which individuals who are skillful in the art of fighting (be it on hand to hand combat, kendo, boxing, karate, or judo) are accepted... -

=The Exiles was currently recruiting members to exilios! a student shouted

-Who's there? -

Everyone's present!

The students rushed their way on the Upper box of the gym to watch...

Soifon stumbled on her feet after being passed by a group of students rushing their way onto the gymnasium's bleachers...

Now, what? Soi said.. She felt dizzy

Gin reached for her right arm to support her..

Seems to me that Exiles has some recruiting action.. Gin said..

- Only 8 was left out of the 10 recruits that was currently fighting Yoruichi.. Some was bloody beaten, the other lost conciousness.. The remaining 8 was breathing raggedly..

School medics are busy attending the injured... The students watching were so busy shouting their idol's name.. Soi and Gin found a perfect spot to watch the fight..

Yoruichi felt the number of viewers watching her was increasing but she didn't care... All she care about was to finish this and relax at their cozy pavillion...

Hey, Byakuya-bo! How many minutes? The Shihoin woman asked

35 minutes Byakuya said in an even tone..

was that enough? Rukia asked

No, not yet.. we can't afford to have members which can not survive a freaking marathon.. Shiba was starting to get really irritated..

Soifon watch the goddess intently.. Shihoin Yoruichi, she whispered.. why does that name sounds so familiar..she thought but she shrugged it off immediately as Shihoin companies were everywere...

Yoruichi does her favorite trick, a roundhouse flying kick to the red-haired guy with blinding speed which makes the guy flip over and be thrown on the floor, and she immediately impaled the orange haired boy's belly making him lose consciousness... She caught a single person on the crowd with her peripheral view.. That damn guy again with the transferee student.. she thought

Soifon watched in awe as the purple haired goddess finished the show with two fatal blows.. Her jaw hung slightly open but after somewhat seeing the goddess glance at her way she quickly shut her mouth off..

This is bullshit no one succesfully hit Yoruichi..Kuukaku shouted!

Wait, Kuukaku-san.. Kisuke interrupted I think that orange-haired boy and the red-haired one must be given a second chance..

Toushiro checked the papers.. That's Ichigo Kurosaki and Abarai Renji...

What do ya think Shihoin? Kuukaku asked

hmm yeah, She hummed

Then let's get the hell out of here Shiba said as she started walking towards the door, dragging Kisuke with her..

Kuchiki Byakuya and his sister followed behind..

out of 70 aspiring applicants only two passed..

Hey, did I miss something? Matsumoto asked

Yeah, you kind of missed the whole thing.. Toushiro said his eyes till not tearing his gaze away from the papers..

Toushiro glanced at Matsumoto, coincidentally he saw the silver haired guy at the bleachers..

Hey, isn't that Gin Ichimaru? Toushiro suddenly asked which makes Matsumoto turn around and look..

Where? I don't see him.. She said

Must have been my imagination.. Toushiro said. Let's go, the others are already at the pavilion..

-change-

MEANWHILE AT THE PAVILION

so Yoruichi, care to share why you're fucking late for three freaking hours? Kuukaku asked while handing Yoruichi a bottle of sake.. One for you and one for me..

Gah, don't make me remember it.. Yoruichi said while face-palming..

Kuukaku grinned, Was it Neliel?

Ugh God no, she's already in US.. Yoruichi said.. she shifted on the sofa, she laid down her head on the armrest..

So you really did broke up.. Kuukaku said..

Yeah.. Yoruichi said like it was nothing.

-So who's the unlucky girl you're with this morning? -

You would not believe me...

Wouldn't I? Kuukaku teased -

It's Rukia..

God damn Yoruichi! Kuukaku almost choke on her drink

It's not what you think Yoruichi replied defensively

-Oh really? here I was thinking you're really on a sleeping marathon with every member of Exiles..

-Shut up! I just slept with you and Matsumoto

-You've forgotten someone

-I didn't fuck Kisuke! I just accidentally slept with him

-Oh, and you expect me to believe that? you freakin wild cat!

-God, this is not happening..we're not talking about every people I slept with..

The Exiles called it a pavillion.. but it was like a house with several rooms inside their school. Of course it was reserved only for them.. The pavillion have 10 bed rooms, a bar, a study room, music room, a huge living room, there was stairs going to the school's rooftop, and the pavilion was connected to the back side of the huge school going to the garden area.. the garden area overlooks the lake in which they sometimes swim or fish.. There was a part there specially made as requested by Yoruichi Shihouin...the group leader.. She doesn't allow anyone to go there..

Will you please stop..Kisuke pleaded while covering his bleeding nose with tissue papers..

Oh, kisuke you're here?...Kuukau said innocently

You're the one who dragged him with us..Yoruichi sighed -

change scene,..err setting? Err? On a parallel universe?-nah! at the other part of the pavillion

Matsumoto and Toshiro was at the bar drinking whiskey..

-Matsumoto? -

hmm? she hummed -

What do you think about Kurosaki? -

you mean the orange-haired guy? -

yeah? -

Well, he's hot..She chuckled when Toshiro rolled his eyes.. No, seriously.. I think he's fine.. Rangiku said

He was glancing at Rukia every time he got a chance. Toshiro said

your point? Rangiku replied

-Byakuya will not gonna like it..

Rangiku let out a small laugh.. Rukia wasn't a baby anymore, let her enjoy her life...

Talking about enjoying.. Rangiku walked closer to Toshiro since Tohiro was sitting opposite her, you might as well.. try it.. She cupped Toshiro's chin, her eyes sparkling with mischief.. Toshiro's eyes widened when he got Rangiku's message..

-change scene,..err setting? Err? On a parallel universe?-

As soon as the group disappeared the people return to their own businesses.. Gin and Soifon were on their way to their respective class room

whatcha thinkin about? Gin asked Soifon -

what is exilios for?

-I don't know.. they're puppets of exiles for me.. they'd do everything exiles would ask for..

-like what? -

like, killing somebody Gin smirked, a devilish one..

Soi was taken aback.. Re..really? -

Why'd ya ask? -

ugh, nothing... never mind..

You're thinkin too much..

Gin stopped walking to face Soifon.. Soifon was doubtful of Gin's reassuring acts...

Gin, still smirking.. put her left hand on Soi's head..He bent down so that they were face to face with each other..I told ya not to worry, because I won't let anything happen to you.. Understood?

Uh, Soifon wasn't used at this proximity so she kind of spaced-out.. yeah, thanks..

Gin pulled away.. hiya, that's it..

Gin started to walk away, leaving Soifon a few steps behind..

Was he really..telling the truth? Soi thought to herself... I.. want to know the truth why father sent me here..

-FLASH BACK- -

Shaolin

Yes, father?

-You will be sent to Shin-o Academy in Japan..

Soi was shocked.. may I ask, why would I be sent away?

You'll know when the right time comes..

Her father straightened on his chair..You will meet some of my trusted people to help/accommodate you.. They will give you everything you need.. If you ever have some difficulties that they can not solve you are free to contact me.. From the meantime, blend in..

Yes, Father. Understood..

-BACK TO PRESENT-

First class

adviser: Ukitake, Juushiro

subject: Biology

The students were already seated down when a white-haired man entered the room...

Good morning! I am Juushiro Ukitake, I am your professor in Biology and I will be your adviser.. If you ever have concerns with the subject matter or something..I am encouraging you to approach me..

The class went on with the introduction speeches of the students..

Soifon got called so she introduced herself Hi, my name is Soifon..pleased to meet all of you

Soi was about to sit down when Ukitake spoke..

Care to share your hobbies? Soi was about to frown but when she saw her professor's warm smile she answered -

I once, played violin.. and I was kind of fond of running..

-We have clubs for those; try to check them out when you have time. Thank you for sharing..

And then the torture continued until the last person in the last row..

Soifon was so thankful to Kami when the bell rang..

Soifon, Gin approached her.. what's your next class?

-It's environmental science..

-who is your professor? Kurotsuchi, Mayuri She answered

Gin frowned..

Soi became curious.. Why?

-We have the same subject but we have different professor so I guess you need to stay by yourself then..

It's okay, Soi reassured him.. I'm not a kid, by the way who is your professor?

Dr. Aizen.. he said.. see you later then..

-yeah, see you.. -

change scene,..-

She was on her way to her room..Err, unfortunately she doesn't know where exactly xD So she kind of roam around the campus..

When she finally got a sense of direction she turned left and then she saw a err, students, a group of students.. no, it was a crowd of students... Shouting, cheering, taking pictures and videos of... Soifon wasn't a gossip girl.. but she was curious as to what was happening to put a crowd of students together...

Her eyes widened when she saw 5 male students bullying 3 female students...

Those students,.. Soi tried to recall what had happened in the morning with the purple-haired girl.. She didn't saw it clearly but she somehow caught a glimpse of the girls..

Those girls, she thought.. are the same..

Tatsuki, the black-haired girl was already starting to breathe heavily.. Soi can say that she was tired of fighting those bullies..

Chizuru, the one with the glasses was unconscious on the ground with Orihime, the orange haired girl taking care of her..

Soi clenched and unclenched her fist.. This was absolutely not gonna pass without her interfering.. She couldn't take what was happening..

What? is that all you've got? one of the guys said.. the students began laughing..

That's what you get from being close with my goddess! The other guy said

Soi was starting to get the full story..

and that's what you also get from picking up a fight with members of exilios! the third guy said..

the fourth guy was taking videos while the fifth one was taking photos...

When the three guys began to move closer.. Soi have already decided that she can't handle it anymore..

-change?-

back to the pavilion-

The members of Exiles were all in the living room.. Byakuya and Toshiro were playing billiards, Matsumoto was showing Kisuke some of her pictures.. Kisuke was losing blood out of nose bleed.. Kuukaku, and Yoruichi was still drinking.. talking about nonsense things Rukia was busy texting...

Byakuya recieved a phone call.. Everyone became extremely quiet. When Byakuya's phone rings, there'll be probably a murder going on.. He just listened and hummed..He said understood before he returned his phone inside his pocket..

What was that? Yoruichi asked..

Probably some of your die hard fans beating the unlucky people who unfortunately had been graced by your beauty.. Urahara said..

Byakuya closed his eyes, trying to remain calm and collected as kisuke was being a jerk and intelligent at the same time.. why? He got it right! And he was happy about it xD

what's new with that? Kuukaku interjected.. your fans are as wild and as aggressive as you..

What did you do Yoruichi-san? Rangiku asked, her eyes shining in excitement

Yoruichi smirked. Well,. I kind of, kissed this girl this morning..

you what?! Kuukaku face-palmed herself..

What? Yoruichi asked innocently, her act so approving that she could have beaten leonardo in winning an oscar..

Kuukaku sighed heavily before retreating her phone to call the school clinic..

-Hello, this is Shiba Kuukaku may I speak to Ms. Unohana Retsu?

-Oh hi, kuukaku-san.. Ms. Unohana wasn't here at the moment. This is Isane, What can I do to help you?

-Would you please send medics, there's a riot happening down there..

-Okay, I'll call you later..Isane hanged-up..

I guess this kind of event happened a lot as Isane replied as if it was a daily occurence

Kuukaku dialed another number..

Hello? A young girl's voice answered.

Yachiru, this is Kuukaku..

Boobie number 2!, yachiru giggled..

yeah, yeah, Kuukaku rolled her eyes.. I want to know what boobie3 did this morning.. -

okay, okay, wait.. Yachiru was just a child, yes.. and she was the youngest member of the exilios.. She was a genius when it comes to modern technology.. She was after all trained by Kisuke Urahara.. She was just an orphan that Zaraki Kenpachi kind of adopted, illegally..

She typed something on the keyboard and the cctv went on flash-back mode... then she stopped the screen when Yoruichi came-in..

Boobie 3 entered, Boobie 3 kissed another Boobie! Yachiru said cheerfully

I want to know the name of the other Boobie, and the Boobie's friends..Kuukaku replied

Yachiru typed something and the screen focused on the orange-haired girl.. There are a total of 10 screens in front of Yachiru.. Another screen was scrolling through the images of the students and then it stopped..

Orihime, Inoue.. Yachiru said and she repeated the same process.. Tatsuki, Arizawa and Chizuru..

Got it! Kuukaku said.. thanks!

byebye Boobie! Yachiru ended the call

So, it was Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa and Chizuru.. Kuukaku said

Rukia, recieved a text from Ichigo.. My source said that there were four girls.. the fourth one was a transferee.. She was a classmate of my source and he identified her as Soifon...

Yoruichi got up..

Everyone looked at her..

she was already on her way out

And where do you think you're going Yoruichi? Shiba asked..

-Just checking something.. She said before making her way out

-eeeh-where did we stop?-

The three men began walking closer and Soifon have decided that she cannot take it anymore..

The first guy landed a straight punch on Tatsuki's face when his arm was suddenly stopped halfway to its target...

Well, that... was an obvious one.. Soifon said, she was gripping the man's forearm..

Tatsuki was shocked and also dead tired so she can't do anything to help the mysterious girl..

The first guy gripped her from behind.. holding her forearms on top of her head.. The second and third guy advanced toward her.. but she suddenly kicked backwards, the guy who was holding her on both knees, causing him to lose balance, soi took this as an advantage to flip him over.. almost like throwing him on the floor.. it was a split second movement, everyone gasped.. and before anyone realized what she did she go for the remaining two..

She gave a roundhouse kick (she just wanted to see if she was graceful as her oh shut it what was she thinking) hitting the guy on his jaw, he flipped over before slowly falling on the ground.. Soifon was still on mid-air when she locked on her last target..

she was thinking of what way she will attack him, she have so many ideas so she decided to go back to basics.. She head-butted him full force causing him to lose concsiousness.. the three guys were already on the floor before she landed on her feet gracefully..

so, she said..Who is next?

She scanned the crowd that started to become dead quiet..

No one, reacted..

well, except for one...

Yoruichi was watching all this time. The Exiles pavillion was located on the third level of their school.. She was on the staircase of the second floor.. She slowly clapped her hand, her eyes locked with Soifon..

Soifon frozed on the spot. Her father did tell her to blend in.. now, she's fucked.. Yoruichi made her way down.. the crowd of students gave way to her.. She was four meters away from Soifon..

Name? She demanded.

Soifon wasn't so sure why but she found herself obliged to answer.

It's Soifon..

Soifon, Yoruichi repeated. Her eyes cold and dead serious.. You beaten up three of my people.. Yoruichi said, what would you expect me to do?

Soifon didn't answer...

Yoruichi waited but she recieved nothing.. no emotion at all.. no fear, no nervousness.. She raised her brow.. Interesting she said..

Soifon was holding her breath all this time but she didn't want to show any sign of weakness, no, not in front of the Shihoin heiress.. She finally was able to see her at close distance without any obstruction.. goddess? Soi thought, Now, I get it..

You two, Yoruichi called the attention of the two remaining conscious exilios members.. Bring her to the pavillion! She commanded everyone gasped and began whispering something Soi doesn't need to hear to understand what was happening or what will happen...

Yoruichi initiated the walk upstairs..

The two members grabbed Soifon and followed behind..

Soifon glanced at Tatsuki who was giving her an appreciative and worried look..

Soifon nodded at her..

Tatsuki bowed..

-ta-da!-

The door in the living room opened revealing Yoruichi...and a what?!

what the fuck is this Shihoin? Kuukaku asked..

Yoruichi's eyes was full of mischief and excitement, her teeth shining while she revealed her signature toothy grin to everyone..

Damn, I haven't seenher like this since Nel left.. Kisuke whispered to Rangiku

Neither do I..She replied..

Kuukaku was waiting for Yoruichi's explanation...

This girl, she said while still grinning..beaten up three exilios members

Kuukaku's eyes widened.. She eyed the girl in the same way a scientist would look at their experiments...

was that true? Kuukaku wants a confirmation...

Yoruichi was currently approaching Kuukaku.. She grabbed the almost empty bottle Kuukaku was drinking..

Kuukaku looked at her suspiciously.. And she was still grinning like crazy.. Kuukaku got the silent message and waited..

Yoruichi turned around, and emptied the contents of the bottle..

Soifon was unaware and isn't on a defense mode.. She was simply standing there, observing the architecture of the room.. when suddenly... Yoruichi, threw the bottle with full force straight to Soifon's face...

Soifon got a very limited reaction time, if she moved away it will hit the person standing next to her so she just.. positioned herself, she stepped back her right foot, lowered herself a little, retreated her left arm backwards.. and she punched the bottle in mid-air..it shattered on air..

This hasn't gone unnoticed by all of the members of Exiles.. She had a choice, she can simply dodge it but it would hit the person next to her so she does the unbelievable...

Bakuya's eyes widened, Kisuke removed his hat, Rangiku dropped her cellphone, Toshiro made a standing ovation, Rukia's mouth was slightly opened, Shiba did the same with Toshiro..

Yoruichi's smirked only grew wider...

yes, unbelievable because Yoruichi was the only one who can manage to do that with a very limited time..after all, she was also the goddess of flash...

What the...Kuukaku whispered

Kisuke whistled..

so what do we do with her? Yoruichi interrupted everyone's in-shock state of mind...

The door suddenly burst open.. (well, the door thingy happened a lot today xD) revealing a.. Gin Ichimaru 'with eyes' take note: with eyes xD (halfway open then it was back to normal again ;))

What are you doing here traitor? Kuukaku said sarcastically

Well, just passing by to pick up my friend.. He said while approaching Soifon.. T

he two exilios backed away from Gin knowing that they couldn't give a fight..

He faced Soifon.. Well, aren't ya one naughty kid? He patted her head..

Soifon was starting to get irritated.. Hey, stop that..

well, you see.. Yoruichi started, your friend here beaten three of my people.. She owed us something didn't she?

I'm afraid I can't let you do something she doesn't like.. Gin answered

Rangiku was looking seriously at Gin.. what the fuck are you doing? she thought.. betraying us and showing up so suddenly for this girl..

Soifon can feel the air around the room thickened..

You're out of this Ichimaru.. Toshiro said..

Oi, Toshiro-kun.. You missed me a lot aren't ya? Gin smirked Toshiro frowned..

Soifon was shockedhiya, Soi... Gin? betrayal? traitor? was he? a...

I suggest you go now Ichimaru.. Kuukaku said, you're a 'former' exiles.. your presence wasn't requested here.. and this is a restricted area for you.. Don't tell me you wanted to be kicked out?

Ichimaru sighed.. Soifon have a lot of questions to Gin but now wasn't the right time.. I'll take responsibility of what I did.. I'll see you later Ichimaru.. Soi said in a commanding tone

That was the very first time he called Gin in his last name..

Gin didn't budge.. Understood., he said before leaving..

The aura in the room immediately change upon the disappearance of Gin..

Where were we? Kuukaku asked

About time to sentence her.. Yoruichi said..

-and what is it? I have an idea.. Let's vote.. Yoruichi said..

-ta da ada tada-

Soi's eyes widened as she was told her sentence..

She...will be.. Yoruichi's PA for the whole semester..

That's too much.. Soifon said.. Your people were beating innocent students inside the campus!

your point? Yoruichi said..

It was your people's mistake in the first place. They were a abusing the power you gave them.. She shouted to Yoruichi..

oh, them.. Yoruichi almost forgot.. Don't worry they are all kicked out of exilios and they'll be transferred to another academy in a week..

Soifon was mortified..

what? Yoruichi asked.. They did abused their positions and I don't like fame-whores.. They must be punished accordingly..

As for you, you probably know the quote the end justify the means.. Yoruichi smirked.. whatever the reason is..the point is.. you've beaten them up.. hard..

Soifon just sighed.. She closed her eyes for a moment.. Before regaining her composure and stared directly into Yoruichi's eyes..

You..are..im..possible Soifon said

This just made Yoruichi's smirk go wider than ever before..

-meanwhile at the living room-

I don't think we made the right decision..Kuukaku sighed..

Yoruichi's appeal was, Soifon will be her PA for the whole semester but that was just an act as she will try to recruit Soifon to be the head of the exilios..

No one would doubt that the girl was capable and skillful..

everyone voted for such a stupid appeal..even Byakuya and Toshiro voted..

This is Interesting.. Rangiku said

What do you think Kisuke?Shiba asked

I think this a great idea.. Yoruichi seemed so down these past few days so I guess this will also help her cheer up.

Rukia gave Kisuke a thumbs-up

okay, it's final then...

- Soifon was at the bar, drinking red wine when Yoruichi approached her with some papers..

What's this? She asked

-This is our contract. just so you know I always work legally..

Soifon sighed.. your argument is invalid.. this is illegal from the very beginning..you just wanted to have some power over me..

Well, of course! Yoruichi replied..

Soifon wasn't that good in Japanese alphabet so she kind of..this is unfair, you should have written this on romaji.. or english.. you must provide me an english copy..

okay then, after you sign it.. Yoruichi said coolly

Soifon, picked up the pen and..( she kind of having a bad feeling about this...) signed

Congratulations.. we're engaged..

we what?! Soi choke on her drink

END OF CHAPTER 1 PART ONE J again, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!:D TELL MEEEE


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayoou Gozaimasu!

Arigatou for those people who did leave a REVIEW err, followed, and favorited this PIECE of sheet! :D

*please leave a review! be it; it sucks bro! or yey please continue! or whatever... I want to know ;) no, hard feelings..really

ALRIIIIIIGHT! Here comes Chapter 1 part 2 :D

CHAPTER 1 Part Two

-Congratulations... we're engaged

-we what?! Soi choke on her drink

-Don't worry Soi.. Yoruichi said as she was signing some papers at the moment.. This is just temporary after this semester we will file a divorce paper.. -

You're not serious! Soi shouted..please tell me you're not serious about this! -

Well, yes, yes I am.. Yoruichi replied

-You couldn't be engaged with someone without a priest or someone who was valid for this kind of ceremony..

-You did sign, Yoruichi deadpanned, but if you say so..

Yoruichi clapped her hand twice

and..

A man appeared behind Yoruichi.. -In the name of God, I shall now declare you two as err wife and wife.. .

The others outside overhead the ramblings of the newly engaged..

-Well, isn't this fun? Kisuke said

Everyone prepared for the celebration..

-Well, we don't have wit...

The members of Exiles walked-in..

-We will serve aswitnesses of your vows.. Rangiku said with a smirk

-Congratulations! Urahara said while tipping his hat in acknowledgement

Byakuya adjusted his tie while Toshiro was enjoying his ipod's music player..

Kuukaku brought beers with her.. and a very expensive wine as a gift..

Yachiru was the ring bearer..

-Hi boobie number 3 and eh, grump-chan she said happily.. as she presented the 24Karat gold engagement rings..

It was a couple ring, the one Yoruichi picked for Soifon was the white gold one, it was a band ring that looked like silver.. it has a powdery texture of silver on both sides separated by a fine line.. inside the ring Yoruichi's name was imprinted Yoruichi's was just the same.. the only difference was in color.. She got the gold one.. Soifon's name was imprinted inside..

Soifon was definitely in a state of shock..

Who provided the rings? Oh do i forgot to say that Ran-chan also owns a top jewelry line shop

Soi was dead silent throughout the whole celebration.. it was indeed torture for her.. pictures, parties, people..and that really made her exhausted..

it was already sunset. Soifon was in the balcony with a glass of red wine.

Everyone was still inside.

She sighed. How could this happen so fast? She just arrived in Tokyo last week and here she was on her first day, engaged with a filthy rich, powerful, with a goddess like features lady..

Yoruichi was having fun with the exiles but she excused herself when she noticed that Soifon wasn't present...

-Hey, she lightly punched Soifon's shoulder..

-What? Soi asked, her eyes still fixed into the sunset..

Yoruichi paused for a moment, rejoicing the calming sensation of the moment.. She shifted so that she was beside Soi...

They stayed like that.. Just enjoying one another's presence..

Kuukaku scanned the area to find them, and when she did.. a small smile graced upon her lips..

This was noticed by the other members so they did, took a glance..

- It was already night time when Everyone started making their way to their respective rooms..

Soi walked towards the door going to the school's lobby... as She was turning the knob

-Where are you going? Yoruichi asked. her tone unamused..

-I..uh, was gonna go home.. Soi cursed herself for stuttering..She doesn't know why she's starting to feel nervous when she was with Yoruichi...

She was still facing the door, still holding the knob.. she heard footsteps coming closer behind her..

-Well, it is a bit late to go home so I suggest you to stay here. Yoruichi said.

-I can't.. Gin is probably waiting for me.. Soi sighed I don't know how to tell him that I am.. that we are... uh, Soi facepalmed

-Okay then.. Yoruichi said coolly before turning around to retreat back to her room.. Oh how the hell this girl refused her company, everyone's dying for her attention..

-Just in case you changed your mind, my room's on the farthest side in the left.. She continued..

It was raining so hard suddenly a lightning broke out followed by a devastating sound..

-Wait! Soifon almost shouted nervously..

Yoruichi turned to face her.. Waiting...

-I uh.. I.. another lightning struck and she almost squeak!

Yoruichi pulled her quickly into her arms..

Soi was shocked but she didn't pull away.. it was weird but She felt safe

Youichi's face was dead serious..She's looking at Soi with extreme intensity.. hypnotizing Soifon in a way that is both good and bad...

Warm. She thought as she nuzzled her face into Yoruichi's neck..

Soi.. Yoruichi whispered a bit huskily and dangerously..warning Soifon of the consequences of having such a close proximity..

Soifon just hummed in reply.. her arms circling the goddess's waist..

it was wrong, Soi knows. but she felt comfortable to do so..

Soifon lost it..

Of course alcohol has it's own ways ;)

-CHANGE-

Yoruichi woke up first... The sun was already set high up the skies, lightening the room through it's windows..

She yawned, got up, and walked towards the balcony.. She was still in a daze. The storm was too strong last night she wouldn't be able to sleep without Soi.. wait what?!

Yoruichi quickly turned around to check if Soi was still there, that last night's events wasn't just a damn dream and she wasn't disappointed because..

Soi was still there, on her bed, under the sheets, sleeping..

Yoruichi was terrified. and she wasn't one to be terrified. She wonders if she.. that they...that she.. Ugh, of course she was a player.. but deep down inside she knew that this girl isn't the type to be toyed around..

She moved towards the bed slowly, she can't help but notice the girl's peaceful aura, so sweet and innocent yet dangerous and exotically beautiful at the same time.

-Yoruichi! Kuukaku kicked the door open..

By the time the door shot open Yoruichi was on top of the girl. She was straddling Soifon unconsciously

-God damn Kuukaku! you gave me a freakin heart attack!

Yoruichi was expecting Kuukaku to bite back harsh words but.. Kuukaku was staring at her like an idiot.

-what? Yoruichi raised a brow..

-You.. get.. off..of..me..

Both Yoruichi and Kuukaku looked at the sleeping figure..

Yoruichi's eyes widened as she realized what position she was in..and that she was groping Soifon's breast..

-Ooops.. Kuukaku uttered, her eyes already brimming with tears...

-Get off me Shihoin! Soifon punched Yoruichi, hitting the goddess on her left eye..

Soifon continuously punch Yoruichi

-Hey, stop that! Yoruichi commanded

She captured both hands of the girl leaving her immobile..

Kuukaku was crying so hard in joy, laughing her ass off.. -She..She punched you! Kuukaku said in between breaths. She was holding her stomach as it was starting to get painful..

-No... Yoruichiiiiiii... Soifon shouted before dropping dead on the bed..

-What...the..fuck.. Yoruichi stared at Soifon dumbly..

-Woah, don't tell me that she was.. Kuukaku wasn't able to finish her sentence and she started laughing again. -

Oh my god Yoruichi she was asleep! Kuukaku bit her lip, trying to fight the laughter

-b-ut, but why is she.. Yoruichi was curious as what was Soifon was dreaming..

Soifon turned, gripping the sheets beside her with both hands..

-She looks like she's in pain? -Is she having a nightmare? Yoruichi asked

-Dunno. Kuukaku shrugged, she moved closer to inspect the girl..

"Nnnoo, stop.. yoruichi...hmm

-Now, that doesn't look like a nightmare to me.. kuukaku grinned..

-Seems to me ya didn't satisfy her last night..

-Shut up! We're not doing that..yet..

-Yer implyin that ya have plans in the future..

-Why not? she's...attractive..

-Not as hot as Nel though.. Kuukaku said

-Oh, shut up Soifon is different..

-shit, the gods must' a been cursed ya big time! Kuukaku said as she was inspecting Yoruichi, turning the godess head left and right..

-Stop that, Yoruichi said..

-I never thought I'd see the day Shihoin.. Kuukaku smirked even more.. -I must tell kisuke right away ;)

-I'm just saying that she's different.. For fucksakes! Stop jumping to conclusions...

-ya know I might say I was amazed, she's the only girl who was able to sleep the night in your room without being screwed.. she's the living evidence that you cannot seduce everybody..

-I'm not in the mood last night..

-Oh, really.. let's make a deal then..

Yoruichi grinned..

-name it..

-ta da ta da ta da- -

-By the way Kuukaku, you seemed to be expecting soifon to be in my room..

-Nah, saw you two last night...

-FLASHBACK-

Yoruichi led Soifon to her room.. her eyes still fixed with the younger one..

-at the other side of humanity-

at the same time Kuukaku was at the bar to drink Sake xD i guess the drink she got during the celebration wasn't enough.. and she prefer to drink sake than water when she's thirsty.. She picked up a bottle of sake and when she was about to gulped its contents down...

She heard a rustling sound so she immediately searched for the cause who would be up in this time of the night? well, except for her. she always craved for a bottle of sake in midnight time..

Oh, and then she saw Yoruichi leading Soifon to her room. by the way Yoruichi looks at the girl..kuukaku already know what will happen next..

-That damn cat. she whispered a grin forming on her lips..

-otw to yoruichi's room-

-You were afraid of thunder? Youichi asked in an amazed tone,

Damn she thought.. this girl know how to kick ass in several ways and she was afraid of thunder!

Soifon pulled away, blushing slightly.. she turned her attention away from the goddess while allowing her body to be gently pulled inside the purple woman's room...

Soifon scanned the room.. she was stunned.. she thought that everything's in hiatus, like there were freakin clothes everywhere, beer bottles, magazines, but alas! everything's on it's perfect place...

-Hey, yoruichi patted her shoulder which causes her to have mini-heart attack...

-You've been doing that a lot today.. Yoruichi smirked.. you know, spacing out ;)

-i'm just..

-what? shocked? Yoruichi continued -

uh, yeah. a bit.. Soireplied

-You may be thinking that I hired someone to make everything in order correct?

Soi nodded

-Well, I never allowed anyone to enter my room except for a few 'visits'

-BACK TO PRESENT-

-I really can't believe that you didn't do her..

Yoruichi smirked..

-FlashBack Last Night-

Soifon sat on the bed, awkwardly waiting for Yoruichi's err instruction

-Relax. Yoruichi said to Soifon, seeing that the young girl was so stiff and feeling awkward..

Yoruichi made her way to her closet, retreating a yellow t-shirt and a boxer short for Soi. As for her, she picked up a black sando and an orange boxer.. She tossed the clothes to Soifon.

-I'm gonna take a shower, do you want to join me? Yoruichi asked as if it was as normal as drinking tea together..

-I..I'm fine.. I'll go after you. Soi said, her cheeks blushing slightly..

-are you sure? I don't mind and I don't bite..

Soifon doesn't really want to be left alone but really? taking a shower with Yoruichi.. that was clearly suicide..

Yoruichi went inside the bathroom..

-Just in case you changed your mind the door's not locked! Yoruichi shouted

Soifon sighed..Yoruichi was doing that to her a lot. The goddess was continuously changing her mind, subconsciously manipulating her.. and what makes it even weirder, is that she let herself to be manipulated.

Maybe it was the alcohol.. Soi shook her head..

Multiple lightning strikes followed by a loud roar of thunders!

Soifon run towards the bathroom door, pushing the door open but she stopped dead on her tracks when she saw Yoruichi dead naked..

She automatically finds the tiles interesting..

-I.I'm sorry.. she blurted out..

Yoruichi moved closer to Soi..She held Soifon's shoulders, her hot breathe tickles Soifon's ears..

-I told you, I don't mind..Yoruichi whispered..

Soifon wasn't able to think clearly when Yoruichi began undoing her uniform, removing her black long sleeved coat, letting it fall on the floor..

She felt Yoruichi unbuttoning her short sleeve, slowly but precisely..

she thought about Yoruichi doing this to another, and it somehow angered her..and she doesn't know why..

maybe, it was the alcohol... Soi thought once more.. before succumbing to Yoruichi's touch...

Yoruichi was unbuttoning Soi's shirt when suddenly, the girl lose consciousness..

-Good lord! Yoruichi said... If I wasn't fast enough you'll be kissing the floor's ass..

-BACK TO PRESENT-

-So that's what saved her.. Kuukaku chuckled

-yeah, yeah, whatever Shiba..

-hey, writer! enough of the flashback thing! Youichi chided...

-So why are you waking me up this early?

-you mean, 10 o'clock in the morning?

-yeah

-fuck you, your first class was 7:30..

-seriously?

-Well, we have to make rounds today,

-Ugh, can't I have a beauty rest anymore?

-beauty rest your face Shihoin, yer just tryna grope that Soifon girl..

-so what if I am? we're kind of engaged yesterday

-yeah, a shot-gun one.. Kuukaku said playfully.. I wonder if yer first time with her would'a been a shot gun one too..

-i'm not into forcing anyone to have sex with me

-yeah, more like dragging them down ta tha bed, and fuck 'em like an insane hormonal-charged cat..

-to think that I had sex with you...Yoruichi sighed..as she doesn't want to remember that painful experience..

-don't worry that will not ever happen again.. Shiba said

-you're one to talk..Yoruichi said playfully..Well, at least I don't try to kill my mate, you're a freakin black widow Yoruichi continued

-shut up! I'll give you thirty minutes..We'll be waiting outside..Kuukaku said before leaving

-make that an hour! Yoruichi shouted..

Yoruichi lazily went back to bed, she lifted the sheets and crawled in, spooning Soifon. Need more sleep she whispered

Soifon's body melted into Yoruichi's warmth, unconsciously moving her body closer to the goddess..This earns a small smile from Yoruichi

-The whole group was in the living room, well except for one..-

yes yes you are correct.. The great Shihoin Yoruichi..

-ugh, she'a always late.. even on waking up she's damn late..Rangiku said

-Well, isn't it nice that you two have some thing in common? Toshiro said

-She's probably still cuddling with her new girl..Shiba said a triumphant smile on her face...

-Whoa..Yoruichi's really a legend! kisuke said..

Kuukaku bit her knuckles, trying to suppress her laughter.. little did they know

-I suggest these things will be kept private to both of them.. Byakuya interrupted

-Byakuya-bo... I thank you for that..

-Oh the queen was already awake.. Kisuke smirked

-So how was last night? -giku

Someone coughed..they did not notice that Soi was behind Yoruichi all this time.. Soifon looked...uninterested

-We'll be out for the rest of the day. Yoruichi said

-dating already?-Giku

yoruichi let out a small laugh.. -did you forget that we got engaged yesterday? it doesnt matter

-Why are you wearing shades? Rukia asked out of nowhere

-Bah', my eyes itch..

Kuukaku laughed.. -well, that was a believable excuse

-Unfortunately, nobody can't go. not until we're finished making rounds.. Kisuke said

The door burst open!

I'm sorry for the interruption a man clad in black said.. E.X01 (pronounced as E as single then X :)) Reporting!

The aura in the room become dim..

Report! Yoruichi said

Gin, Ichimaru.. was currently fighting EX02 and EX04...

Rangiku was listening intently

-What does he want? Yoruichi muttered..

-Lemme guess! Shiba said her lips forming a smirk.. He's here again to pick-up your little bee..

Soi's eye twitch as she does't kind of like that nickname..

-Hiya, Bee! Gin said I've waited for you last night do you know how worried i was?

-Soi can't look Gin straight in the eyes (as if gin has his eyes open xD)

-I'm... sorry she said

Kisuke and Toshiro were watching seriously..

Byakuya was just listening, his eyes closed...

Yoruichi pulled Soi...closer to her

Soifon didn't fight.. it is as if she was Yoruichi's... she was just always giving in to the goddess's touch..

Woah, interesting..kuukaku thought

-Don't ya worry gin.. I'll take care of her from now on.. Yoruichi said

Gin looked hurt.

And why would he look hurt Rangiku thought

Rangiku mirrored Gin's broken expression

-We're engaged.. Yoruichi said with the tone of finality

Gin closed his eyes (if that was even possible) he slowly turned around, facing the doors..preparing to go

-Soi-chan.. he muttered

-I'll go home tonight...I promise, Soifon said..

-See you then.. He said,

-Oh, and by the way Soi, your father won't goin to like this..

He said giving Soi one of his serious glances before completely disappearing

END OF CHAPTER 1 PART 2

Well, I'm kind of into 'cock blocking' today xD :3 :P This chapter is still Rated T ya know :)

CHAPTER 2 PART 1 COMING SOON..

REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-FOLLOW-FAVORITE-WHATEVER :)

please leave a review, I want to know what yer thinking..


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! Long time no err, see? er read? err whatever :)

So here comes Chaper 2 Part One..

so this chapter was not that intriguing so yeah, i'll make it up to ya on Chapter two Part two

blah blah blah!

review :D like dude t'was boring! continue! er and no commment lols

I admit this was too short.. so yeah yeah next chapter I'll make a lot of shit than this..

CHAPTER TWO PART ONE STARTS HERE

"Enough of this shit! We got rounds to make".. Kuukaku said, before leading the way to the School's campus..

"Kisuke!" Kuukaku called out

"Yes sir!" He responded in a military way

"fuck you." She said

"I wouldn't mind".. He smirked when he saw Kuukaku's devilish smile..

- meanwhile Rukia saw his brother heading a different direction

"Nii-sama? where are you going?"

"I've got things to do". Byakuya said before heading out to their private car park...

"Byakkun never really join us when we do rounds".. Giku said "Let's go Rukia-chan!"

"yeah," Rukia nodded before following behind

-" Toshiro-kun? Rangiku called-out

"hmm, yeah.." Toshiro said before packing his things. "I'm coming"

tada tada tada tada tada tada tada tada tada tada

- "are you nervous? Golden eyed woman asked

"why would I?" Soi replied flatly. "hmm what's about this making rounds of yours?"

"excited aren't we?" Yoruichi smirked "You'll know it in an half hour"...

tadatadatadataatadatada after half an hour :3 :)

Soi's eyes widened. "What?! you mean I.."

"yes, yes you'll go with us.."

"No way!" Soi said

"nobody asks about your confirmation anyway.." Yoruichi said

"You told me that this agreement will be kept private!"

"yeah, but that won't stop the whispers isn't it?" Yoruichi smirked. "The gossipers aren't within my control".. she continued

"Because it was under mine." Rangiku interrupted

"You ugh,what?" Soi was getting confused about this groupies..first was exilles and now, the gossipers? what the hell..

"They're just a bunch of fangirls and fanboys following us around.. Ranchan here legalized the group" Kisuke said

"They're our official fangroup". Kuukaku stated with carelessness

"Fuck that shit"..Soifon said

"And what would you tell them about me anyway?" She asked Yoruichi

"err you're my... bodyguard?"... "Since you're from China and you're proficient in martial arts"..

"yeah right, you're engaged with your bodyguard" Soi rolled her eyes

"They wouldn't know about that"..

"And how can you say so?"

"I have exillios to take care of them"

"Scary".. Soi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes once more..

oh how little did she know...

Yoruichi smirked once more

-change-change-change-change-change

"Attention ladies and gentlemen!"

A young girl's voice echoed throughout the school campus..

The students inside the gym stopped playing, as well as the orchestra in the music room.

The professors was in a halt since the whole class was listening intently.

MEANWHILE in the professor's office...

Shunsui Kyoraku smirked. "Well, well, they're doin that again huh"

"Damn those hard-headed outlaw students" Mayuri said. "Doesn't know anything besides showing-off"He continued.

"Well, they need to show off since they aren't half as famous as you. Kurotsuchi-taicho" Kyoraku said teasingly

"Besides, having that mask doesn't need you to show-off to be famous" Kenpachi said while smirking deviously

"Brute", Mayuri said before walking out.

Little did Mayuri know..

Ukitake walked in. "Who wants some tea?" Unohana hummed..

Ukitake nodded and gave her some tea..

"So, what about this new student?" Aizen asked..

"Oh, you mean she?" Kyoraku said.. "I've got some info that the Shihoin heiress have some hots for her"..

"Nah, nevermind her.. just someone who wasn't needed to be talked about".. Kenpachi said

"Everybody wasn't interesting for you Kenpachi-taicho", Unohana said.

"not unless they're good enough for a fight to death".. Kenpachi grunted..

Yamamoto was simply uninterested..

BACK TO THE FREAKIN ANNOUNCEMENT

- Project X will start in 30 Minutes..

The group are heading in from the main gates towards the school open grounds..

The first 5 people to get there will have the opportunity to spend some time with their chosen member of exilles.

Goodluck! see you there! Yachiru giggled before turning off the speaker. -

The students rushed into the hallway that at that time, surprisingly have chains preventing them to move further.

The Gossipers members were already there.. waiting to meet the exilles.

"They're late for 7 minutes." Yadomaru Lisa said, the group's sergeant at arms.

"Probably the cause of Shihoin Yoruichi", Nanao Ise, the group's vice president said

"Are you writing this in?" Ise asked

Kotetsu Isane, Nodded. Her pen was moving non-stop on her notepad.

Chad opened the doors since Keigo Asano lost consciousness while trying to open them.

"Damn those metallic doors", Keigo uttered before losing his awareness.

Sad to say, he won't be seeing Rangiku's boobs today.

The group entered, the students were damn quiet.

The sunlight was too intense so at first, they were just seeing silhouettes. But for the members of the gossipers, silhouettes was enough to know who is which and which is who..

"Byakkun was not present." Yachiru pouted. But her pout becomes a wide smile when she saw the silhouette of the raven-haired girl..

"Grump-chan"! She giggled

From the left side was, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuchiki Rukia, Kisuke Urahara, Shihouin Yoruichi, Soi Fon, and Kuukaku Shiba.

"New member huh".. Lisa stated the obvious. She appeared uninterested since she was busy flipping her manga.

Nemu appeared our of nowhere, taking pictures of the group from different angles.

The students become loud, they were taking pictures, videos. Some are going fangirl berserk, trying to break through the chains to met their idols..

Ichimaru was in the crowd, watching with the other students. His gaze remained unamused. He had that unnatural scowl on his face.

He walked away from the group of students. slowly retreating his phone inside his pocket.

"Oh, yes, hello Feng-sama. This is Ichimaru Gin. Shaolin? yes, yes, she's doin fine. uh, yeah no sign of recurring memories, but I'm afraid it will be happening too soon. she's kind of spending some time with Shihouin Yoruichi's group. does she? ok. understood."

He placed his phone inside his pocket, a slight emotion of grimace present in his fox-like features. -

Soifon was starting to get dizzy. She really doesn't like being in the center of attention, especially in places that are too crowded.

Kuukaku, nudged her by her elbow. "You okay kid?"

She nodded not understanding the question.

Yoruichi noticed so she intertwined their fingers, squeezing Soi's small hands with her own.

Soifon was brought back to life after being electrocuted by Yoruichi's touch.

"I..I'm fine." she said before slipping her hand away from Yoruichi's tempting grasp.

"Too late kid, they had seen that". Kuukaku said, taking in the jealous looks of the students.

Yoruichi doesn't care.

"I hate this rounds".

Toshiro was scowling throughout the parade.

The team began walking towards the school's open grounds with some of the exillios members following them, separating them from the other students..

"Don't worry", Rangiku re-assured him. "She's here. I saw her earlier today".

Toshiro didn't budge but his scowl somehow softened.

"Much better", Rangiku whispered.

Rukia was looking for Ichigo and Renji in the crowds.

"Yoh, princess". Renji said. He was one of the exillios members that are holding the chains around the group.

"Looking for Ichigo?" he asked.

Rukia was annoyed at being called princess. She wants to punch Renji's face right there on the spot.

"I was looking for the both of you". She said "where's that damn strawberry?"

Renji signaled Rukia with his thumb to look back.

And then there he was! Beating Keigo Asano for trying to talk to him about boob's and tits.

Rukia sighed.

TADA TADA TADA TADA TADA TADA TADA RAWR

And there they were!

At the school's open grounds.

There was a stage in the center. and there were five students waiting.

"As we have promised". Ise Nanao said.

"The first five students who will be able to be here will get a chance to spend some time with their chosen exillios members" She continued.

"What is the purpose of this"? Soifon asked.

"Fund raising shit". Kisuke said.

"We have organizations outside this school that are receiving the money from this Project".. Rangiku said

"like what"? Soifon's curiosity peaked.

"like Orphanage's, home for the aged's, non-goverment organizations that built schools, environmental organizations.."

Soifon's heart softened. So this group wasn't really just for rambles. Which means Yoruichi was...not that cold-hearted.

She unintentionally looked at Yoruichi, her expression still soft with a hint of admiration.

Yoruichi caught Soifon's gaze. She kind of smiled at Soifon, that rare honest smile of hers.

Soifon immediately turned her attention to the swarm of students around them. What was that? Soi thought. damn.

okay okay okay okay back to the lucky students!

"Student number 1 please step forward"! Nanao commanded.

Rangiku smirked.

Toshiro was clearly shocked. no way! he thought. She could have just asked. damn. I don't want her to be known. Not with him watching this..

Aizen was standing in one of the corners of the open ground. He adjusted his glasses, looking like he wasn't aware of Toshiro's scrutinizing gaze.

END OF CHAPTER 2 PART ONE (more like .5 not 1)

so who's that chick Toshiro was talking about?

err not sure lols let's see in Chapter 2 part 2

.. Arigatou for the faves, follows, and reviews!

Keep em coming!

Wahaha REVIEW this sheet!

hey huys, I have this shit idea of soifon and yoruichi of the bleach world "the soul society" to visit our soifon and yoruichi here or nah..

what da ya think? err. k. just askin!


	4. Chapter 4

OhhhhKaaaay Chapter 2 Part Two ta-daaaaaa!

:) Nice, seeing you again! (really? 'seeing' xD)

whatever ;) Arigatou people who find this sheet entertaining...

I'm not gonna apologize for the grammar thingy xD since English wasn't my mother tongue ;)

buuuuut I'll definitely try to improve it so reading this piece o' sheet will be much more comfortable for my pals (yourusoi fan-'mates) out there..

eeeeh..oh, geez, what the hell is betta reader?

err definitely gonna google it later ;)

Aquamarine99, Soi Yo, and the other pals.. hope you'd enjoy another sheet from me xD

Dont wanna read my RAMBLINGS? START HERE!;)

''Hinamori Momo!

Toshiro closed his eyes to hide his annoyance.

Hinamori stepped forward. Smiling when she saw Professor Aizen in the corner. Then she looked at Toshiro who was currently not caring, eyes closed.

''care to share how did you do to be included in the first five?'' Ise Nanao asked

''uhm, err. Actually I was just passing by when the announcement came off.''

"'What a hard worker''. Kuukaku whispered.

''just pick someone over there.'m Yadomaru said

''ah, yes. I'll pick... Toshiro-kun!''

''That's Master Hitsugaya to you.'' Toshiro said.

''Okaaay.. congratulations to you miss Hinamori..''

"Next!

''Kurosaki Ichigo... Please step forward''

Ichigo's brows furrowed. His face scowling ethereally.

''pick one!''

"It's Rukia". He said simply. "We're gonna be having a soul slayer day today.

"Idiot! that's not just soul slayer day. it's a part of your Kendo training"

***#Soul Slayer.. is a digital shinigami game. The player/s will freakin lay down inside a high-tech capsule. and then ta-da!

They will be brought to another world. That will be the game world. (Uh, yeah something like Avatar, Err Angelic layer) If by any chance they would die there, game over!

They will be brought back to reality..

ta-da! It won't cause any harm to their real bodies!

''Okaaaaay, next!''

''Ggio Vega! err yeah right Ggio Vega'' Nanao announced

''Isn't he a member of Espada?'' Toshiro asked.

''No, he was just barragan's left-hand. No worries'', Kisuke said.

''Aren't they called Fraccion?'' Kuukaku asked.

''Yeah. Something like that.'' Kisuke said.

Yoruichi was eyeing Ggio seriously. Almost as if, there was this... feeling of... killing intent.

This peaked Soifon's curiosity.

''What's about them anyway?'' Soifon asked out of nowhere. She's so fucking curious that the quetion easily slipped out of her mouth.

Everyone shot a somewhat surprised, almost startled look at Soi.

''Uh, nothing to be interested about''. Rangiku said.

''Just a bunch of weirdos'' She continued.

''Hey, Rangiku!'' Yadomaru shouted.

-''Yes dear? what's the matter?''

-''Are we allowing him to join this Project?''

-''Yeah, we're not into 'racism' Ugh, I mean of course everyone's invited.'' Rangiku smirked.

Ggio was smiling arrogantly all this time.

-''so Mister. who's your choice?''

He smirked. A devious one, before cocking his head, as if to intimidate someone. and that someone was...

Yoruichi was losing her patience. She can't stand that look on the brat's face. Oh, how she wished that she could do what's on her mind to him...

She gritted her teeth. -Damn this school, damn him, damn this project, Damn you Ichimaru, Damn, damn, damn... And the list continued as this becomes a mantra in Yoruichi Shihouin's mind...

''I'll pick...that short girl over there! Ggio pointed at a certain black-haired girl..

Of course, it wasn't Rukia! since that Kurosaki teen already have chosen her, and it wasn't Kuukaku either.. 'short' is the keyword, not to mention that this one was also 'short-tempered'

Soifon was suddenly brought back to present. As she was thinking too much about everything earlier. There's too much information to take in. Too many missing puzzle pieces.

She saw Ggio pointing a finger towards her. And that, makes her really irritated.

What's this freaking boy thinking?! Who was he? He's definitely thinking so highly of himself..

Soifon began unconsciously calculating the boy's basic data in her mind..like How tall was he? his body built, his strength and emdurance, the circumference of his kick and punches from the point wherein he was standing, and so on...

There's a lot happening inside Soifon's calculating mind.

No one would notice, except Yoruichi..

She was secretly glancing at Soi all this time. Taking in the girl's reaction at whatever was happening now.. She definitely could read the girl like an open book...

Everyone was of course, clueless.

Soifon's face remained void of emotion.

''Oh, her.'' Nanao said. She shot a serious gaze to all of the members of Exilios.

''Oh, yes her! Rangiku interrupted.

-"We're very sorry for the late introduction everyone! Minna! meet our newest member! Soi Fon!''

The crowd of students began whispering. some are hating, some are loving, some doesn't care. And that's the rule of this world ;) You can never win everyone's acceptance. Hell, yeah!

Of course, her bravery and fighting skills was acknowledged by the students. She definitely have gone extremely famous since she have beaten some of the Exilios members to help Inoue's group.

Her, being a member of Exilios wasn't that questionable. but of course, the students will began doing some back ground research on her..

Some are on fangirl mode, being berserk on thorough researching lols.. they'll definitely become stalkers ;)

Soi tried to smile but failed to do so. So she just go on with smirking.

She doesn't want to look intimidated by the brat's arrogant aura.

This, surprised Yoruichi a little, and she found herself smiling dumbly. It was like she was proud of Soifon's chosen gesture.

Ggio's arrogance fade a little. His smirk began turning into something, uncool.

He frowned.

''Okaay Ggio here have chosen our newest member.!'

''Soifon would you please come over here''. Ise Nanao asked, in which Soifon complied.

''Be careful''. Yadomaru whispered when Soi was walking past her.

It wasn't noticed by everyone since her eyes was still fixed at her comic book.

This school is weird. Soi thought to herself. Everyone's weird. Well, Never mind.. I'm used to weird things..

Aizen adjusted his glasses, before returning inside the campus.

Fourth! ''Tatsuki Arisawa!''

-What the hell, tatsuki thought. I've never wanted to be here in the first place. The good samaritan girl was already chosen. she sighed. I can't say I don't want to be a part of this bullshit. Not, when almost 98% of the students was dying to be in my place. Unless, if I wanted myself to get killed...

She sighed once more, before glancing at the remaining members.

So, who's the safest one to be around with?

Yoruichi of course, was already out of her list.

Rangiku, err.. That's a no, no. No questions.. just, ugh no...

Kisuke was so genius that she'll die from nose bleeding..

The last one.

Holy shit! Kuukaku Shiba!

Well, atleast they have somethimg in common xD guess what?! err haha dark-haired tomboyish bitches :3

Tatsuki sighed, well atl east I could still enjoy my time, she thought so since Kuukaku was also into karate..well, without rules xD

''I..ah, Kuukaku-san''. She said.

Youichi smilled brilliantly. There was a touch of innocentness in her smile which made it more intriguing..

Kuukaku smirked brashly.. She rummaged her pocket, looking for her freaking tobacco. When she had finished lighting it and giving it a taste. She made her way on the stage.

''Nemu,'' Lisa called.

-"Yes?''

-"there's this newly opened bar here in Karakura. wanna check it out?''

-"hmm, yeah.. I'll go ask Mayuri-sama"

-"Bullshit''. Lisa said ''That man was injecting different kinds of toxins or whatever inside your body'' It's just a freakin alcohol and you don't need parent's consent for drinking...''

-''Ok, but I'd still tell Mayuri-sama''

Lisa sighed in defeat.. She's wishing this project to be over immediately. She got some important things to be taken care of...

''The last but not the least! please step forward!''

''Ichimaru Gin!''

Oh, how Rangiku wished that she didn't say 'everyone's invited earlier'.. Her eyes widened when she saw Gin.

They eyes met, there was silence in between them..

Gin waved at the crowd of students.. The crowd cheered for him.

Of course, he was a former member. Even though he was kicked out, his fans would not disappear that easily..

Aaaaaaaaaaand. There was this fans club for Rangiku and Ichimaru.. yeah yeah.. every one thinks they are perfect for each other.. or well, I thought so :3 xD

There's this unseen connection between them. The chemistry.. it was so so so sooooo yeah that's it..

''Rangiku-san please be here on-stage.'' Ise said

Ichimaru smirked.. Ise Nanao didn't even asked him.. Well, there's no use in asking the obvious.. hell yeah!.

Rangiku went on stage with her carefree attitude being shown to everyone.. She wasn't a damn emotional bitch, not when she's in front of a crowd. Not in front of her best friend Toshiro..

Just, in front of a certain fox-faced guy, will she let herself be seen with raw emotion..Just, with him.

Just, him...

YEY! and this is Chapter 2 Part Two. ;) waaaaaaaaaaaah,... this is it..

Kbye! Gonna grab some ice cream see you next chappie! :3


End file.
